midnight snack
by Gamerlesbo
Summary: jack goes looking for a snack and finds more than she was looking for. (jack/miranda)
1. Chapter 1

This is actually a repost because I started to get tired of doing the story in Jacks point of view and just kind of revised a little bit.

I don't own any of the characters in this story or the game they are from.

Yadayadayada.

MIDNIGHT SNACK

The mess hall is empty, "This is my chance."

Bare feet patter against the floor as Jack runs to the kitchen area and flings open the refrigerator door. The cool breeze hits her in an instant and the convicts nipples tighten into pebbles under her tight black sleeveless shirt. She reaches for her stash of an earth food called Chocolate Pudding. She grabs one and turn to see the one thing she was trying to avoid.

"What are you doing running around the ship barefoot?" Miranda stands about three feet from her with her hand in a fist perched on her perfectly shaped hip and a smirk on her face that made jack want to pummel her. The operative's eyes land on Jacks two very tight nipples and she feels a heat rise in her. Jacks is fuming and all she wants to do is go back to her hull.

"Leave me alone cheerleader I have no interest in getting into it with you again. I'm already on Shepard's shit list after threatening to paint the walls red with you." Jack moves to try and pass her but Miranda doesn't budge. She makes another attempt to slide between the taller woman and the wall but before she can make it Miranda pins her to the wall. Her body presses up against her and she can feel the woman's breath by her ear. The woman in the form fitting cat suit pins Jacks wrists above her head and the beloved pudding is dropped on to the floor. She licks the shell of Jack's ear and her heart begins to pound as a whimper is ripped from her body.

"S….Stop that…." Not sounding convincing at all while the woman in the extremely form fitting cat suit rubs her body against the practically naked convict's.

Her hand slides down the slender tattooed arm to cup Jacks face as her other hand holds up her slider hands above her head. Jack couldn't help but notice how warm Miranda's hands were. "Why would I do that when you're already so worked up over just a little petting." The hand residing on Jack's cheek moved lower and brushed over her left nipple making it even harder. She pulls her hands out of Miranda's grasp and pushes her back a few steps.

"What the hell is your problem? Did you get indoctrinated or something?"

Miranda moves closer to her again as jack bends over to pick up her pudding but before she can dart Miranda trips her and she stumbles into the wall separating the mess hall and the way to the sleep pods. Jack turn just in time to come face to face with the ice queen. Jack wonders what is wrong with the normally up tight Cerberus bitch but doesn't care to ask her.

"You need to back off cheerleader before I decide to mark up that perfect face of yours."

"But… Jack…. I need you" Miranda grabs the woman's empty tattooed hand with death written on them and puts it on her breast. She pushes her leg between Jack's thighs and takes a firm hold of her narrow hips. The operative digs her nails into Jack's hips, causing the girl to hiss through her teeth as heat migrates from her whole body to center itself at the apex of her legs. Her hips grind in reflex to the pressure being put between her legs. Miranda fiercely presses her lips against Jack's and prods at her mouth with her tongue, begging for entrance. Jack opens her mouth and lets the raven haired beauty push her tongue in to explore her mouth. The two women fight for dominance as Miranda pulls back.

"I am not asking for feeling, I just need you to make this emotion go away." A tear escapes from her and she collapses onto the floor. Jack is left standing, looking at the woman crumpled on the floor. Then the realization hits her and she bends down and picks Miranda up bridal style.

"Shit! Miranda! DOCTOR! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

Ok so this is my first fanfic so I need to know what to improve in. review and I will keep writing. Thank you J

-gamerlesbo


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

MIDNIGHT SNACK CH.2

Miranda awakes to a bright light shining in her face and heat radiating from her stomach. Looking down, she sees a bald head laying tucked into two fully tattooed arms strewn across her abdomen. All that could be seen is the back of the convict's head, so naturally Miranda wasn't sure what to do with the current situation. She slowly inches her hand closer to Jack's bald and slightly inked scalp. Once her finger tips made contact with the younger woman's head the warmth from Jack's scalp radiated into her hand and all the way up her arm.

Miranda slowly traces the alien cult writing tattooed onto Jack's scalp, feeling the surprisingly soft skin, framed by an extremely close buzz cut. She then starts to rub the back of her head when Jack turns her head so that she is facing the woman she is laying on top of. Miranda was simply amazed with the fact that Jack actually looked kind of peaceful. Her eyes searched Jack's face for any signs that she might wake up. Finding nothing but a soft expression on her sleeping face. Miranda's eyes were drawn to Jack's pouty red lips. She slowly runs her finger tips across Jack's lush lips with a feather soft touch.

Jack's eyes snap open and look at Miranda's hand, making her go cross eyed. The convict sat up in a flash as the operative retracted her hand.

"Uhm.. Well, you were acting weird then you passed out and I didn't know what to do." She scratches the back of her head.

"Also don't go getting the wrong idea and try to fuck me again because that only happened because you caught me off guard." the bald woman sits back and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Miranda sits up to get a better look at Jack and gets a head rush. Miranda starts to fall back and expects to make contact with the med-bay bed pillow but instead feels that same heat that she woke up to.

"Are you ok cheerleader?" Jack had gotten to her side within the second to catch her and was now holding the ice queen to her chest to check if she was okay. Jack wondered what was happening to her but put off the thought to await her answer.

"Yes I'm fine Jack you can lay me down, I just need some rest." She quietly whispers to herself as Jack lays her back down,

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." The med-bay doors open and an older woman with short grey hair walks in.

"It's about time you woke up Miranda, Jack wouldn't leave your side for even a second after she carried you in her like her fallen princess bride." Miranda looked at Jack to see a fiery red blush stretched across her face.

"I was just making sure that I didn't get blamed for knocking her out." Jack crossed her arms and moved further away from the woman on the hospital bed. Miranda reaches to touch Jacks hand and the shorter woman moved away from her hand and starts to walk away.

"Well you seem to be fine now so I'm off to the hull." Jack says just loud enough for the two other women to hear her. After the med-bay doors shut behind Jack the doctor took her spot in her chair and faced her computer.

"Jack told me how you were acting and she said that you don't normally try to throw her against the wall." Doctor Chakwas chuckled "Well not in a sexual way anyway." Miranda shifted on the bed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Uhm, doctor the reason I did those things" the doctor raised her hand to cut off the woman laying down.

"Ms. Lawson I took blood tests to make sure that you weren't drugged." The doctor turns to look at her and looks at her omni-tool. "I found a large amount of Flibanserin in your blood. Can you tell me why you are taking this?" Lawson sat up slowly and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Doctor you know from my medical records that I am unable to conceive. Well I made a few calls to close contacts I have and they sent me this drug that is supposed to help you conceive. Well I tried it out just to see how it would work and, well, Jack knows the rest." Miranda slides off the bed and walks toward the doctor slowly.

"I won't be taking them again anytime soon, I don't feel like ending up here again with the last person I expected sleeping on me." Miranda goes to walk out of the office and as the doors slid open she hears the doctor clear her throat.

"You know Ms. Lawson, Jack was very worried about you. She practically bit me when I would get near you." Miranda looks down at her hand that touched Jacks rosy lips and her heart fluttered a bit. She wondered why her body was acting like this and decided that the drugs might still have a little bit of a hold on her.

Miranda left the office and headed to her room and stopped to look at the fridge. She walks over to the fridge and when she opens the door she looks for the chocolate snake Jack had in her hand when they had first bumped into each other that night. The operative finds the stash and grabs one, opens it and dips her finger into it. She observes the dessert on her finger for a short bit and then puts her digit between her lips and as soon as the chocolate hit her taste buds she could feel wetness slip between her outer labia.

She finishes her pudding and throws the small plastic cup away on her way to her room. She stops at the door and considers going down to see Jack and thank her for her help. The Australian woman yawns and walks threw her now open bedroom doors and goes to sit at her desk. As she sits down she turns her monitor on for her omni-desk and taps into the camera feed that was coming from the hull.

After the feed starts to run on her monitor she watches as Jack lifts herself upside down on one of the water pipes that runs through the top of her hull. The small woman hooks her legs into the pipe and starts to do sit ups on it. Miranda watches for a long while as Jack builds up a sweat. Finally jack hops down, strips down to nothing, then lays down on her bed. She lays sprawled out on her cot, still as a stone till slowly she starts to inch her hand down her body, having it land between her legs.

Miranda sits in shock. Of course Jack had to do something to get off but she didn't expect to catch her doing it. She continues to watch as Jack continues her movements and Miranda watches as Jack plunges two fingers into herself. The peeping tom gasps as she watches Jack lift her hips up off the cot and begin to thrust harder. Miranda could see Jacks mouth moving but couldn't tell what she was saying. The operative taps into the radio feed next and her room erupts in Jacks moaning and cursing.

Miranda can tell Jack is close now because the closer she gets the more girly she starts to sound. Jack starts to thrust into herself with no remorse and as she cums she screams out a name she wouldn't have even dreamed she would say at the moment of pure ecstasy.

"M-Miranda!" as the audio reaches the older woman's room, the swooshing of her bedroom door is heard and she looks up to see a red head standing in her door way with her jaw right smack on the floor. Miranda quickly shuts off her monitor and stands quickly.

"Uhm, Shepard, this isn't what it looks like at all."

Once again I am not very experienced in writing fan fic so give me a few hints and I'll try to put them to use. Thank you J

-the gamerlesbo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Go to chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Miranda panicked as she watched the red head walk around her long desk with an eat shit grin that made Miranda wish she hadn't brought the sometimes irritating savior back from the dead. Jaqueline Shepard now stood in front of a very flustered, very red Miranda Lawson, trying very hard to hide her frustration. How could she have forgotten to lock the door! She internally kicked herself.

"So Miranda, I see you are putting the security cameras to use." Shepard turned the monitor back on and the image of jack sleeping, curled up into a ball on her cot, pops up on the screen. The ginger then hits a few keys and the footage rewinds. Shepard plays it at the moment the tattooed convict moans out the older woman's name over the recording."

"…M-Miranda!..." Shepard then switches the monitor off and grins at Miranda.

"It also seems that you have a problem locking doors." Miranda then gives the red head a glare to remember.

"I'm sorry Shepard I wasn't expecting company." The operative looked her captain in her red eyes, her skin surrounding them was cracked and had an ominous red glow to it. Her hair had a few black low lights in it and her canines always seemed more…. Sharp.

"No worries Miranda," Shepard walks back around Miranda's desk and heads for the sliding door.

"No one has to know about this little encounter," she then turns around and points a single finger to her chin and taps it lightly.

"As long as you give me access to the cameras." Miranda's mouth dropped open and out of nowhere she got dizzy. The raven haired woman steadied herself on the edge of her desk and waved Shepard away.

"Yes, fine, just please go now." Shepard faces the door and it whooshes open. The captain walks out and looks back at Miranda with a smirk as the door slides closed behind her. Miranda moves slowly from her standing position at her desk to the nearest sofa in her room shaped much like an L to the left of the room. She lays down on the black and tan striped cushions, moving her hand to the end of a zipper at the top of her collar, she pulls down on the zipper till it is just below her belly button.

Miranda starts to panic a bit, not understanding why she was so dizzy, she lifts her arm up and her omni-tool lights up. She punches in a number and her wrist starts to ring. It rang for a minute and an older woman's voice starts to illuminate from her wrist.

"This is doctor Chakwas you are calling, I am terribly sorry but I am not able to answer right now. If you could call again at your most convenient hour, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you. BEEP!" Miranda slams her hand down on the sofa under her.

"Damn it!" she can feel herself slipping in and out of conciseness, she quickly dials the only number she is sure will answer. Her wrist rings and after the second ring someone answers.

"Miranda? What is going on?" a Russian accent comes from the omni-tool with a little worry in her words.

"Tali… a little help… in my room.." Miranda blacks out.

*two hours later*

Warmth surrounded Miranda and her head felt like a varren had been chewing on it. She slowly sits up to feel the warmth slip off of her. She opens her eye to see her white bed spread pooled around her torso.

"Oh! You're awake. I was so worried about you, when I came in you were half naked and passed out on the sofa. I really didn't know what to do. I also don't understand why you called me." Tali rambled on for a little bit more, questioning Miranda about what had happened to her, why she was passed out and what in the homeland she wouldn't have called the doctor.

"Tali, I tried to call the doctor but she didn't answer. I called you because I know that you have trouble sleeping because of the quiet, I knew you would be awake." Miranda stopped talking and looked down for a short moment, thinking about what question she was going to answer next.

"I passed out because I have been on meds for a bug I have that have messed with my system, one side effect being light headedness." Tali looks at Lawson and folds her slender arms in front of her torso.

"You are having problems with an illness and you called the quarian in to help? Is another side effect the loss of brain activity as well?" the suited woman giggles a little as her glowing eyes slanting a bit as she smiles behind her mask. Miranda laughs with the girl fresh from her Pilgrimage and moves the blankets off of herself then moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Tali, I am glad I have someone who doesn't think I'm the ice queen." Miranda shines a small, gentle smile at the alien women. Tali stands and looks at the woman clad only in a black bra and lacey panties.

"Well uhm, I should go now seeing as you are awake and well. If you need anything just give me another call" the woman turns and waves her good byes at the operative.

Miranda waved good bye and tilted her head a bit. Why was Tali acting so weird? She looks down and sees that she is wearing close to nothing. Miranda lays down and covers back up. She stops to think before dozing off to sleep, if she passed out half clothed than why was she almost naked now? Then it clicked in her mind. That little pervert undressed me, bloody hell I hope she didn't do anything that will come back to bite me in the ass. She lays down and drifts back to sleep.

*down in the hull, 2 hours and 15 minutes earlier*

Jack hears the thud of shoes coming down to the small space she calls her own on this ship, once the thud noises stop she looks up to see Shepard standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want girl-scout? I don't have time for you, I'm trying to sleep." Jack roles over, and pulls the cover to her small army stile cot over her head. She hopes Shepard will get the hint and go fuck with her blue bitch on a video call or something, just so long as she stops coming down to try and befriend the tattooed con. Before she could think of more ways to curse the ex-spectR the covers were ripped off of her and Shepard stood above her.

"Well hello there friend, I have a little bit of information you might want to know about." The captain walks over to the small work desk at the end of Jack's hull and hops on top of it to sit on the ledge. Jack finally sits up, swings her legs over the edge of her cot and looks at Shepard with her elbows set on her knees.

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" Jack tilts her head towards the woman sitting on her desk.

"Access to the video feed around the entire ship." Jack scoffs at her.

"What the fuck would I need that for? To watch you and little bitch blue go all misty eyed and do that weird swirly black shit with your eyes? Nope, ill fuckin' pass on that." Shepard chuckled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No smart ass, to get dirt on the ice queen. You know you want to, anything to get at her right?" Jaqueline Shepard gives Jack a grin that makes her a little uneasy.

Jack stops and thinks about it a bit, sure she could use it to watch everyone on the ship, make sure no one was doing anything to cross her. Maybe even get a little bit of spank material, you know, just to keep the edge off when shit got instance or whatever. Or maybe she could watch what the cheer leader did, she was sure that the all too serious woman did something that Jack could hold above her head.

Or maybe she could just watch her, just to make sure she doesn't get hurt again, or go trying go fuck anything that moves on the ship. Jack wouldn't mind keeping an eye out Miranda right? Wait, why was she thinking like that? She didn't care about what happened to Miranda. She could get spaced for all she fucking cared.

Jack's thoughts stopped.

Her stomach lurched at the thought of Miranda's death. Did she really care about the older woman? Jack thought back to the gentle smile Miranda had given her in the med-bay.

"Fine I want the access." Shepard smiled and hopped off the table.

"I'll have it ready for you tomorrow. Come see me in the morning, come to my room." Shepard walked away, a little too chipper for Jack's liking. After hearing the captain leave she heard Tali from a distance.

Jack decided she was done with the damned day already. She went and plopped down on her cot then pulled the covers up over her head. She fell asleep thinking about a tall woman with black hair and a nice ass.

Reviews please and I will update within the next week if not tomorrow if I get bored ;)

-gamerlesbo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack woke up to the same routine almost every morning. Get up, stretch, head up stairs. Have a short conversation with Tali, then go and take a piss. She felt a presents in the room as she awoke; nothing life threatening, but still uneasy. She sits up and notices movement to her left, close to the stairs.

"You would make a terrible assassin." The tattooed girl states as she can now plainly see the purple cloth, tightly wrapped around the slender figure of the quarian. The masked alien stands, making the smaller girl look a little less intimidating as she walks toward her.

"If I wanted to assassinate you I would have simply hired Kasumi to do it for me. She owes me a few favors now." The quarian leans against the wall, obviously trying to look cool, and folds her, practically stick figure, arms across one another. Jack can't see the face of the tech nerd but she can tell by the way she is acting that the girl has gossip that she is dying to spread around. The bald woman then rubs her eyes as she arches her back, giving herself a good morning stretch.

"What do you want to tell me Tali?" The suited woman popped off the wall and starts to hop up and down like a small child on Christmas day.

"Oh my god, Jack you won't guess who called me late last night." Jack looks up at the girl with fake excitement.

"Oh my god who?" the jumpy girl doesn't process the Jack's sarcasm and continues with the conversation.

"Miranda!" Jack's eyes get big and her heart stops for a moment. Why the fuck was the cheerleader calling on the tech at all hours of the night? The convict could feel jealousy swell up in her stomach as she turns away from the mechanic to hide the redness in her face. Tali looks at the smaller girl in confusion.

"Jack are you o-" She is cut off by and angry look from the girl sitting in front of her.

"Why did she call you?" Tali was taken aback by the sharpness in Jack's voice. She wondered why the girl would be so affected by Miranda calling her. She thought the two hated each other. Jack stood and walked right past the alien in thought and started up the stairs.

"Never mind, I don't actually care I was just wondering." She leaves Tali in her cluttered hull with her last comment not really convincing to anyone, not even herself.

*after what felt like forever in the elevator*

The doors to the elevator swoosh open and the first thing Jack sees is the commander's cocky smirk.

"I knew you would be here." The red headed commander looks at her wrist as though a watch was there.

"However you are a little late don't you think? It's almost 0900 hours." Jack pushes past the ginger and waits at the commander quarters door.

"Fuck you and your military time, I shouldn't even be awake at this hour." the woman that single handedly took down Saren strides over and the doors open for her.

"I don't understand why you are always so harsh. I bet you are a big softy under all of that hard exterior, a teddy bear just waiting to be hugged." The commander continues into her room. Walking over to her desk Jack follows close behind.

"Don't pretend that you know me, you have no idea what I am or how I think." Jack turns away from the annoying red head and notices a small tank on the bottom shelf by the girl scouts desk. Jack pokes at the glass of the tank and a hamster pokes its head out of the little box house in its cage, darts around the glass tank and runs back inside the brown house. The ex-con chuckles a little and leans back to observe it better.

"I didn't think you were one for small animals Jack." At the comment, she looks away with a slight blush.

"Shut up girl scout. I just thought it was kind of interesting." Shepard turns around and hands Jack a data pad.

"Hook this up to your terminal, it has all footage for the past two weeks and access to any live video feed. Now in return I need something from you." Jack throws her hands up and walks away from Jaqueline, lessening the chances of punching her square in her freckled face.

"Of course, someone always wants something in return. I don't know why I ever expected any of this to come to me for free." The commander stood there and let the girl pacing in front of her to calm down. Jack finally goes and leans against the wall across from the desk.

"What do you want?" Jack crosses her arms and huffs. Jaqueline's lips spread into, what most people would call, an evil smile.

"I need something bought. Something that you can't just get anywhere, you have to go to the black market to get it." The convict looks at the ginger in front of her with a confused look on her face.

"What could you possibly need from the black market?"

"A special part, something I need for a mission." The red headed lesbian then hands her a piece of paper with seven numbers on it and an address. Shepard points at the number.

"This is the confirmation number, once you show it to them they will take you into the back and it will be sized. Don't ask questions, don't skip out. I need this done." The taller woman then turns Jack around and leads her toward the door. The door swooshes open again and Jaqueline pushes Jack out. The tattooed girl spins around with fists clenched, ready to deck the woman in front of her but is caught off guard by the door clamping shut in her face. The key pad next to the door lights up and the commander's voice emits from it.

"Also, make sure to still be wearing it when you come back. I need to make sure it works perfectly." The light on the key pad shuts off and Jack simply stands there for a moment trying to figure out what I could be. After about a minute she gets bored and heads down to the boarding deck.

Walking down the halls of the citadel Jack looks at the small piece of paper and compares it to the name of the address in front of her. It looked like… it looked like a wedding apparel store. What the fuck?! Is Shepard getting married? Jack stands outside the store and continues to compare the addresses until an asari with purple skin and blue facial markings approaches the tattooed woman.

"Are you Jack? You must be here for your fitting." Jack stops her thoughts in their tracks and looks the woman right in the eye as she yells at the top of her lungs.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" the asari is taken by surprise by the smaller girls' outburst.

"A-are you not here for the fitting that Commander Jaqueline Shepard set up?" Jack glare at the note in her hand and mumbles to herself about how it had better be worth it. she then looks up at the purple skinned alien woman and nods her head.

"Then my name is Natalia, please follow me this way." Natalia ushered Jack towards the back of the store, past a black curtain that was so dark, it was almost too difficult for her eyes to comprehend. Making their way through the sea of darkness Jack can see that they are walking towards a light that is cutting through the darkness like a god's sword. The light keeps growing until they enter an room so bright that the tattooed woman has the squint until her eyes can adjust.

"Where the hell are we?" she rubs her eyes and looks at the girl with blue marking and a huge smile on her face. Jack then looks around and sees a sea of phallic looking parts, mounted everywhere.

"We are in a black market store called NOPARTS."


End file.
